Ryu
by Anime the Chikyuu no Oujo
Summary: The mystery surrounding Dragon's Gate, Nils, and the young tactician, Kiti. Takes place 5 years after the game ends, major spoilers.
1. I am

Title: Ryu Rating: PG, maybe PG-13 for profanity in later chapters?  
  
Tactician's Name: Kiti Age at Beginning of Fic: 14 Age in Later Chapters: 19-20ish  
  
Pairings: Eliwood x Ninian, implied Erk x ?, Lucius x Serra, Pent x Louise (Der), Hector x Florina, implied Legault x Heath, Lyn x Rath, Wil x Rebecca, Nino x Jaffar, Nils x Tactician. Many pairings listed in later chapters, many more will be added.  
  
Warnings: Implied Shonen ai in one sentence and major spoiler warnings to the end of the game and FE 6 spoilers (Maybe).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this story but Kiti. And the Lyrics in this part are the song "I am" by Ayumi Hamasaki. She rocks the world.  
  
Author Notes: I am open to constructive criticism, and if I've made a mistake in how the story line as far as Dragon's Gate goes, please tell me. The story follows the Eliwood x Ninian endings. Whoo, half dragon Roy! Teh ossum! plays the FE Theme  
  
Listen closely, because I'll keep screaming until you understand: I've been here, here, here forever. What is at the end of these half-tiresome days that are chased by time? Is it funny to you that I'm rushing through life?  
  
"What are you...Nils? Nils? What are you--?!"  
  
Kiti asked as Nils ran past her, giving her a strange smile. She saw his lips move and a strong arm pulled her away from the gate.  
  
"Hector! Stop it! STOP IT! Lemme go! NILS!!"  
  
But his grip just tightened on her. She could see how sad Ninian looked, she could see the look of realization on Eliwood and Lyn's faces. She could see Nino grip Jaffar's hand tighter, she could see how everything came to a stand still, the army of mercenaries sad and bleeding before the gate.  
  
She grasped Hector's arm, her eyes widening.  
  
"No..."  
  
Go ahead and laugh. I want you to stare into my eyes and say my name. I want you to hold my hand and tell me it'll be ok. Help me; if you don't, I don't think I can make it.  
  
She watched in wide-eyed horror as Nils stepped through the gate, turning around just inside it. He nodded to Ninian and they both began to glow.  
  
"NO! NO, NILS! GET OUT OF THERE!!!! NILS!!!!!"  
  
She struggled to get out of Hector's grip, trying to get to Nils, but she couldn't get away, the strong Ostian man had too good of a grip on her small frame.  
  
The gate began to close.  
  
"NILS!! NILS STOP IT! COME BACK!!!"  
  
And no one could forget the look of utter sadness on Nils' face as the gate closed.  
  
Or the look of despair on the face of their young tactician.  
  
If this is a lie, then at least keep the lie going to the end. I entrust my body to the flow of time. Where will I wash ashore? Despite my faults, will I be forgiven?  
  
Hector finally loosed the young girl, who collapsed to the ground in sobs. Nino and Lyn rushed to her, and many of the company hung their heads. Ninian wrapped her arms around Eliwood and cried.  
  
"Nils...Nils..."  
  
Please tell me. Please understand, that's not what I'm saying. Please notice, this isn't what I want. Please let me go, I don't want to go there.  
  
"Where will you go, Kiti?"  
  
Kiti glanced around the groups of mercenaries. She didn't want to stay in one place very long anymore. Hector wanted her to stay in Ostia with his kin, himself and Florina, who have fallen for Hector amidst the long battle. Eliwood and Ninian had offered for her to come live with them in Pherae, as Lyn had asked her to come make her home in Caelin. She noticed in the corner of the room, two of her mercenaries sat. It was Heath, the Wyvern Lord, and Legault, the assassin.  
  
"I'm going with Heath and Legault."  
  
She gave Lyn a small, false smile and looked hopefully at the too, hoping they wouldn't object and make her be taken away to a castle to live.  
  
Legault shrugged and Heath nodded his acknowledgement.  
  
Lyn's face was troubled but she smiled at her.  
  
"We'll meet again."  
  
Kiti nodded to her smiling at her again.  
  
"In the end."  
  
I've been searching for just one word. I want you to stare into my eyes and say my name. I want you to hold my hand and tell me it'll be ok. Help me; if you don't, I don't think I can make it.  
  
"Dammit! Bandits!"  
  
Heath pulled her up onto his Wyvern, narrowly avoiding a sword swipe.  
  
It had been five years since the gate had closed up. Five years since she joined Heath and Legault on their run from their respective pursuers. But she didn't mind, she could still be a tactician, as long as she had warriors beside her.  
  
"Heath! Approach that swordsman over there! Attack from the outside and work your way to Legault!"  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
The wyvern lord swooped down, impaling the pitiful bandit on his spear. They made their way through five more of the bandits but gradually they became harder to kill, they were more experienced than the first.  
  
Just as they reached Legault an arrow whizzed past Kiti's head, missing the wyvern's wing by an inch.  
  
"Archers! Heath go in low and grab Legault!"  
  
The wyvern dived on command from its master, and Legault jumped onto the minimal space behind the young tactician.  
  
"What can I do for you, milady?"  
  
He said with slight sarcasm, in an almost playful manner.  
  
"Legault, we need you to take out the two archers down there so Heath can get to the bandit lord, can you take care of them?"  
  
"With ease, milady, with ease."  
  
Heath urged his wyvern into closer range with the archers, much to it's unease, and Legault dropped down upon the first, slitting his throat in a graceful movement.  
  
"I'd have to give that a ten."  
  
Heath snorted.  
  
"Eight point five more like, don't want to swell the braggart's head to much."  
  
"What do you think they're after, Heath? We were only staying the night in that stupid broken down strong hold, not like we attacked them!"  
  
"Kiti, it's not a matter of who attacked who its whether your enemy has something worth killing for."  
  
"Gold. Stupid money grubbers."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
They watched Legault stab the last one through the stomach. It was time to kick some bandit ass. Heath smirked and flipped his visor down.  
  
"Show time!"  
  
If this is a lie, then at least keep the lie going to the end. Please understand, that's not what I'm saying. Please notice, this isn't what I want. Please let me go, I don't want to go there.  
  
Kiti sat in her bed that night, listening to sounds of naturality about the inn. It calmed her...but...it was enough to ward off the dreams.  
  
Dreams being caged.  
  
Dreams of a dragon swallowing her.  
  
Dreams of...him.  
  
She still couldn't forget about Nils. About that accursed gate.  
  
She wished she could move on. She was almost an adult. But she couldn't. She couldn't forget about the dragon boy from her band of mercenaries.  
  
In the dreams he was standing in front of her, playing his flute. When she tried to get close he would run from her, and begin playing again. It had been the same thing over and over.  
  
snerk  
  
There were some not-so-natural sounds coming Legault and Heath's room. She sighed. What a pair.  
  
She cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
---  
  
"Ki-aka-chan."  
  
Kiti blinked her eyes open sleepily, Legault sat in a chair beside her bed, the light streaming in behind him from the window. He looked serious, very unusual for the assassin. She felt her face, she could feel the tearstains. She flushed, covering her face. She hadn't cried about the final battle in a long time.  
  
"Aka-chan. You've been crying again. Haven't you."  
  
She merely nodded, knowing she couldn't lie to the blue haired man. His expression never changed as he patted her head lightly, his other hand fishing around in the pouch around his waist.  
  
"I found this...in the ruins, aka-chan. I recognized it the minute I laid my eyes upon it."  
  
In his hand that he had extended was a simple wooden flute. A familiar site to her eyes indeed. Tears began pouring down her cheeks, and she took it delicately in her trembling hands. She held it to her chest bowing her head and letting her tears fall on the sheets.  
  
"He had to have found a way out."  
  
She nodded and continued sobbing, her frame trembling from intense emotion.  
  
I've been searching for just one word.  
  
Author Notes:  
  
I believe "aka-chan" translate into baby...I think o.o Legault uses this to refer to her age, she was only around fourteen when she first joined Lyn's ranks. So she's around nineteen or twenty right at the end of the chapter.  
  
Mm. Legault x Heath reference. Just got away with that :D I luff that pairing :D  
  
I drew a picture of older Nils wielding a sword :D:D:D:D:D Liek whao. Teh sex. is shot by Elijah Wood  
  
Oh.  
  
And I saw a Hector x Nils pairing the other day. was scarred 


	2. Hanabi

Title: Ryu Rating: PG, maybe PG-13 for profanity in later chapters?  
  
Tactician's Name: Kiti Age at Beginning of Fic: 14 Age in Later Chapters: 19-20ish  
  
Pairings: Eliwood x Ninian, implied Erk x ?, Lucius x Serra, Pent x Louise (Der), Hector x Florina, implied Legault x Heath, Lyn x Rath, Wil x Rebecca, Nino x Jaffar, Nils x Tactician. Many pairings listed in later chapters, many more will be added.  
  
Warnings: Thoughts of rape and FE 6 spoilers (Maybe).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this story but Kiti. And the Lyrics in this part are the song "Hanabi" by Ayumi Hamasaki. Whoo! Fireworks!  
  
Author Notes: Whoo, more fighty dead peopleness. Does the Lycian religion have a Hell? I dunno. Enjoy   
  
I'm looking up at the stained sky so my tears don't well up and fall. Why can't people live as they wish  
  
They had to head back now.  
  
Kiti was thinking frantically, Heath and Legault were nowhere to be seen, both had disappeared in opposite directions after two different bands of mercenaries, hired to kill them.  
  
How did she know?  
  
Lets just call it instinct after staring down the shaft of a blade to your attacker.  
  
She needed to get away.  
  
To Caelin.  
  
To anywhere but on the receiving end of a sword.  
  
"Mm, and I get the biggest bounty of all. The deliverance of the tactician's severed head."  
  
She shuddered and bit back a whimper of fear. She had been innumerable battles, but never this close to death. Never staring it in the face, with its looming face grinning back at her.  
  
Her attacker was a mid-20's early-30's looking brute, with many scars across his face, and a sickening grin.  
  
"But perhaps I should have some fun,"  
  
She shuddered even more at the last word. It was too obvious what he meant.  
  
",with our little troublesome genius."  
  
"Not before the devils in the seventh level of hell have their way with you."  
  
Her attacker fell over, bleeding from mouth and chest. She stood stunned, staring into the face of her red-eyed savior.  
  
So red...  
  
I don't want a weak heart that can't cry  
  
or the strength not to cry.  
  
I'll search for a shooting  
  
star to cast my wishes on, but dawn is coming too soon and I won't be able to find one.  
  
"Mm. So who would you be? A noble woman? A thief?"  
  
She ran her eyes over the features of the man before her. He wore a thin band of gold on his forehead, and a faded yellow cloak that reminded her of Matthew's attire. His tunic was a deep forest green, and by his side he held a sword that resembled something akin to Lyn's Mani Katti. But her eyes lingered on his face, his hair, his eyes, they may have been different...but...  
  
"N-Nils?"  
  
"How do you know my name? I have given it to no one in this land."  
  
He held a sword to her throat pushing her back into the wall, trapping her there.  
  
"Nils, Nils please. It's me. It's me, Kiti. Remember? The tactician?"  
  
The sword dropped to the ground with a muffled thud.  
  
"K-Kiti?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around him tightly, tears beginning to run down her face.  
  
"Nils...Nils..."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her lightly, his gaze unfocused as he stared at the wall in front of him.  
  
Those Ruby Red Eyes.  
  
There's never a day that I have  
  
to remember you because I never for a moment forgot you. Whenever I'm sad I have a habit of saying I'm ok. After something stopped that day, no matter how much I pray, I can't see a single star. I want to see you, I want to see you.  
  
The grip on Kiti's waist tightened slightly. Her tears began to dry, and her heart started to heal.  
  
"Nils?"  
  
She looked up at the dragon male whose gaze was fixed behind her, his eyes clouded. She tightened her grip on his tunic, looking up at his face.  
  
"Nils, I never got to tell you before Dragon's Gate, I never got to tell you how much I lo-"  
  
She blinked as she felt his arms withdraw, her arms now holding air.  
  
"Nils?"  
  
"No."  
  
She looked up into the face she wished she had kept seeing for five years. Nils' face was neutral, but his eyes seemed sad.  
  
"Nils wait..."  
  
"...stay..."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"...stay here...forget me, Kiti."  
  
His face looked positively mournful.  
  
"I can't come back."  
  
And he was gone.  
  
Your smiling face in my memory is just too kind. I want to see you, I want to see you. Your smiling face in my memory is just too kind.  
  
She stood there, her arms still trying to grasp what wasn't there. Wishing for him to coming running back, smiling.  
  
Soon she heard the shouts of Legault and Heath, they were oh-kay. But was she?  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Ha. You all thought Kiti was gonna get a happy ending. Well she's probably not going to get one anytime soon. 


End file.
